Ben 10 The Lost Galaxy
Ben 10 The Lost Galaxy is the first video game based on the Ben 10 reboot series. Plot The Lost Galaxy™ is the latest installment in the top-selling global interactive franchise from D3Publisher and Cartoon Network Enterprises that sets players off on an all-new adventure with Ben and his Orix-powered alien forms as he battles against a old galactic threat, Vilgax. Ben 10 The Lost Galaxy has everything fans love about the hit series: Aliens, Action, and an all‐new Adventure! The best Ben 10 game ever puts Ben in a race against the clock to stop Vilgax from taking over the Universe. Set off on an all‐new adventure. In the latest installment in a top-selling global interactive franchise, players will be able to control Ben Tennyson in an all new adventure set in the Universe as Ben battles a old foe, Vilgax , and travels to planets. Though he’s still armed with his trusty Omnitrix, Ben will face brand new challenges. Features *Play as favorite characters from the show including Ben and Omnitrix aliens in the multiplayer brawler mode. *All-New Storyline – Fight against Vilgax, Kevin 11, and more in an all-new storyline. *Play as Favorite Characters from the Show – Take Ben and his group of Omnitrix Aliens into battle against an onslaught of vicious enemies in a multiplayer co-op brawler mode. *New Alien Forms to Discover – Join the fight with 27 alien forms on console and 21 on Nintendo 3DS™, including XLR8, Stinkfly, Clockwork, Ditto, and more, each with their own role in combat and platforming. *Alien Upgrades! *2 player story mode. *Play as different designs for your aliens like from Ultimate Alien and Alien Force plus Omniverse. Consoles *3DS *Playstation 3 *Wii *Wii U *Xbox one Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson (not on 3DS) *Max Tennyson (not on 3DS) *Gwen 10 (with cheat code) *Kevin 11 (after game is beat) Video Game Alien Debuts *Ghostfreak *Blitzwolfer *Ditto *Frankenstrike *Snare-oh *Stinkfly *Clockwork *Upgrade *Grey Matter *Rip Jaws *Buzzshock *Atomix *Toepick Console Aliens *Ghostfreak (Unlocked in level 9) *Diamondhead (Unlocked in level 3) *Blitzwolfer (Unlocked in level 9) *Cannonbolt *Ditto *Frankenstrike (Unlocked in level 9) *Snare-oh (Unlocked in level 9) *Big Chill (white) (Unlocked in level 15) *Way Big (Level 23 only) *Wildvine *Stinkfly *Clockwork *Eye Guy *Feedback *Four Arms (Unlocked in level 5) *Upgrade (Unlocked in level 10) *Heatblast *Grey Matter (Level 11, 12, and 13 only) *Rip Jaws *Upchuck (Unlocked in level 2) *Wildmutt (Unlocked in level 19) *XLR8 (Unlocked in level 4) *Atomix (Unlocked in level 5) *Buzzshock (Unlocked in level 7) *Arctiguana (Unlocked in level 11) *Goop (Unlocked in level 6) *Toepick (Unlocked in level 16) *Jetray (Unlocked in level 1) 3DS Aliens *Ghostfreak (Unlocked in level 9) *Diamondhead (Unlocked in level 3) *Blitzwolfer (Unlocked in level 9) *Cannonbolt *Ditto *Frankenstrike (Unlocked in level 9) *Snare-oh (Unlocked in level 9) *Big Chill (white) (Unlocked in level 15) *Way Big (Level 23 only) *Wildvine *Stinkfly *Clockwork *Eye Guy *Feedback *Four Arms (Unlocked in level 5) *Upgrade (Unlocked in level 10) *Heatblast *Grey Matter (Level 11, 12, and 13 only) *Rip Jaws *Upchuck (Unlocked in level 2) *Wildmutt (Unlocked in level 19) *XLR8 (Unlocked in level 4) Gwen 10 aliens *Ghostfreak *Diamondhead *Way Big *Four Arms *Upgrade *Heatblast *Grey Matter *Rip Jaws *Wildmutt *XLR8 Characters Ben 10 Ben_10_Ben.png|10 year old|link=Ben Tennyson Ben10omni_char_174x252_youngben.png|11 year old|link=Ben Tennyson Ben_10_AF_Ben.png|15 year old|link=Ben Tennyson Ben10-logo.png|16 year old in UA|link=Ben Tennyson Ben_Tennyson_-_Poise_Official_Omniverse.png|!6 year old in OV|link=Ben Tennyson So_Long_and_Thanks_For_All_the_Smoothies_.png|White Jacket|link=Ben Tennyson